Music Theory and Cognition Classroom Resource Wiki
Welcome to the Music Theory and Cognition Classroom Resource Wiki Resources for integrating music cognition into undergraduate music theory classrooms (music theory pedagogy). The following are psychological and neuroscientific readings connected to different music theory topics. Some readings are summary, secondary-source material that summarizes psychological/neuroscientific research on a music theory topic while some readings are original, experimental/empirical material on a music theory topic. General * Clarke, Eric. 2012. "What's Going On: Music, Psychology, and Ecological Theory." In The Cultural Study of Music: A Critical Introduction, ''2nd ed., ed. Martin Clayton, Trevor Herbert, and Richard Middleton, 333-42. New York: Routledge. 'Harmony, Voice-Leading and Counterpoint' * Non-chord/Embellishment tones ** Huron, David. 2007. "On the Role of Embellishment Tones in the Perceptual Segregation of Concurrent Musical Parts." Empirical Musicology Review 2, no. 4 :123-139. PDF: http://kb.osu.edu/dspace/bitstream/handle/1811/29394/EMR000027a_huron.pdf?sequence=1 * Cadences ** Sears, David, Caplin, William, and Stephen McAdams. 2014. "Perceiving the Classical Cadence." ''Music Perception 31, no. 5: 397-417. PDF here: https://www.mcgill.ca/mpcl/files/mpcl/sears_2014_musperc.pdf * Motives and Themes ** Deliège, Irène. 2001. “Prototype Effects in Music Listening: An Empirical Approach to the Notion of Imprint.” Music Perception 18, no. 3 : 371–407. ** Ziv, Naomi, and Zohar Eitan. 2007. “Themes as Prototypes: Similarity Judgments and Categorization Tasks in Musical Contexts.” Musicae Scientiae 11, no. 1: 99–133. * Intervals ** DeWitt, L. A., and R. G. Crowder. 1987. “Tonal Fusion of Consonant Musical Intervals: The Oomph in Stumpf.” Perception & Psychophysics 41, no. 1: 73–84. * Part-writing/Voice-leading Rules ** Huron, David. 2001. “Tone and Voice: A Derivation of the Rules of Voice-leading from Perceptual Principles.” Music Perception ''19, no. 1: 1–64. '''Meter and Rhythm' *Complex rhythms ** Hannon, Erin, E., Soley, Gaye, and Sangeeta Ullal. "Familiarity Overrides Complexity in Rhythm Perception: A Cross-Cultural Comparison of American and Turkish Listeners." Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance ''38, no. 3 (2012): 543-48. *Metrical Categories **Hannon, Erin E., and Sandra Trehub. 2005. “Metrical Categories in Infancy and Adulthood.” ''Psychological Science 16, no. 1: 48–55. *2/4 vs 3/4 perception (and how body movements influence this perception) **Phillips-Silver, Jessica, and Laurel Trainor. 2007. “Hearing What the Body Feels: Auditory Encoding of Rhythmic Movement.” Cognition 105, no. 3: 533–46. PDF: https://trainorlab.mcmaster.ca/publications/pdfs/MovementJessica2Cognition.pdf Music Theory Pedagogy * Davis, Stacey. 2010. "Error Detection in the Aural Skills Class: Research and Pedagogy." Journal of Music Theory Pedagogy 24: 37-67. * Bourne, Janet. 2017. "Teaching Music Theory through a Cognitive Lens." In The Norton Guide to Teaching Music Theory, eds. Rachel Lumsden and Jeffrey Swinkin. * Karpinski, Gary. 2000. “Lessons from the Past: Music Theory Pedagogy and the Future.” Music Theory Online 6, no. 3. http://www.mtosmt.org/issues/mto.00.6.3/mto.00.6.3.karpinski.html * Marvin, Elizabeth West. 2007. "Absolute Pitch and the Pedagogy of Relative Pitch." Journal of Music Theory Pedagogy 21: 1-34. https://music.appstate.edu/about/jmtp/articles * Marvin, Elizabeth West. 1994. “Intrinsic Motivation and the Relation of Analysis to Performance in Undergraduate Music Theory Instruction,” Journal of Music Theory Pedagogy 8: 47-57. https://music.appstate.edu/about/jmtp/articles * Marvin, Elizabeth West. 1995.“Research on Tonal Perception and Memory: What Implications for Music Theory Pedagogy?” Journal of Music Theory Pedagogy 9: 31-70. https://music.appstate.edu/about/jmtp/articles * Telesco, Paula. 2013. “Teaching Elementary Aural Skills: How Current Brain Research May Help.” Journal of Music Theory Pedagogy 27: 211–46. Latest activity Category:Browse